


extracurricular notes

by blood_and_gore



Series: HP fics [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Academia, Curses, Dark Arts, Dark Magic, Gen, Humor, Misogyny, Spell Creation (Harry Potter), Textbook, author is still here! sorry i've been ignoring all my other fics!, curse everyone who insults you and especially curse them if they're misogynist or transphobic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blood_and_gore/pseuds/blood_and_gore
Summary: Excerpts from copies of various illicit texts smuggled into Hogwarts.
Series: HP fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1277987
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	extracurricular notes

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey inspired by a conversation on The Sinister Man's discord server.

(From _Magick Moste Evile_ , 2054 Digital Deluxe Edition, Chapter 19, Part 1.)

**Chapter 19: Lethal Curses With Variant Incantations  
**

The Blood-Boiling curse is a relatively straightforward spell that is nearly unique in its lack of a fixed incantation in the traditional sense (independent from syllable accents and minuscule differences in phonetic pronunciation that commonly cause errors and inconsistencies in traditional casting.) The wand movement is as shown below.

(Appendix 19-1A: picture of wand jerking about, followed by a flash of middle finger).

To cast, a mage must wait for their target to speak, and take advantage of their own emotional reaction; much like the Patronus Charm, which utilizes a happy, uplifting, or otherwise positive memory, this spell is "fueled" in a sense by emotion. The caster must utilize feelings of disgust, rage, helplessness, victimhood, etc., perform the wand movements, and repeat a word or phrase spoken by the target. The original word or phrase must be the cause or catalyst for the caster's negative feelings. When casting, it is important to visualize one's own discomfort magnified to the point of lethality.

(Appendix 19-1B: a comic depicting two people standing on a street. First panel: Person One calls after Person Two, who is walking away carrying grocery bags. Person One has a speech bubble saying, "You'd look prettier if you smiled."  
Second panel: Person Two repeats the sentence with an expression of anger, while doing the wand movement.  
Third panel: Person One, laying face-up on the ground.)

This spell's etymology, as may be surmised, originates from the phrase where one may describe an upsetting event as making one's blood boil.  
The physiological cause of a subject feeling uncomfortably warm when angry or afraid is caused by heightened levels of cortisol and adrenaline. The spell's effect is that of dramatically raising the levels of those hormone's within the intended victim's body enough to cause death after a few minutes without medical treatment if the spell is cast successfully. In autopsies, recipients of this curse (if cast correctly) will appear to have died of a heart attack.

This spell's inventor and exact date of invention is unknown, but its first recorded use is in August of 2020 in northeastern regions of MACUSA, which was experiencing extreme civil unrest and infrastructure crises as well as the repercussions of the global pandemic (notable for its effects of long-term inflammatory conditions in children that were later found to temporarily impact magical ability.) This spell, while legally classified as a Class 7 dark spell by all governments due to its offensive nature and resistance to healing (in addition to its speed,) is considered an important part of the history of the United States, and indeed the Magical World as a whole by some; its use is often cited as having started the American revolution of 2021, which in turn led to the overturning of the Statute of Secrecy.


End file.
